1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gene coding a reductase, the enzyme, and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
(R)-2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutyrates are compounds useful as medical and agricultural chemical intermediates and the like, and up to now, there are suggested various production methods thereof (JP-B No. 2774341).
However, conventional (R)-2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutyrate production methods are not necessarily sufficient from the industrial standpoint, and a novel (R)-2-hydroxy-4-phenylbutyrate production method has been required.